


Flowers for Catra

by stealyourfood



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, Multi-Fandom references, post s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealyourfood/pseuds/stealyourfood
Summary: Adora doesn't know what a date comprises of. She asks Glimmer how a date works. She takes in all the facts, but forgets about context.//“Flowers?” Adora tilts her head to the side. “It’s no celebration. Are flowers appropriate for dates?”“Absolutely. I love lilacs, and Bow got them for me on our first proper date. I was so happy I actually gave him a kiss on the cheek just because of that.”Adora gets excited at the thought of that. Catra being so happy she kisses Adora? A win-win situation. “Got it. Attractions, meal, plant, kiss. Thanks, Glimmer!” Adora opens the door, and Glimmer is sure she’ll have to replace her door soon enough. Wait a minute…“Plant? No, Adora, flowers!” Glimmer calls out at nothing. “Oh no.” She pinches her nosebridge, and hopes Adora has the common sense not to gift Catra something ridiculous like a tree.//
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 173





	Flowers for Catra

**Author's Note:**

> Find me posting about SPOP, and retweeting art at [my main twitter](https://twitter.com/Stealyourfood)
> 
> I post solely about my writings/ideas on [my writing twitter](https://twitter.com/souhiwrites)
> 
> Based off a conversation with Kei. The flower part stayed, the rest changed. It was a fun write.

Queen Glimmer was minding her own business, finally squeezing out a good free hour from her busy schedule. Enough political meetings, she was about to meet the soft embrace of her bed. She had just set aside her crown, when the door slams open with a loud bang.

“Glimmer!” Adora, saviour of Etheria, She-ra, one of the revered Princesses slips in and shuts the doors with a noise rivalling the first time she opened them. “Glimmer, this is urgent.” Adora storms forward, grabbing Glimmer by her shoulders, a desperate look on her face.

“Adora?” Glimmer asks. She recognises Adora’s face as one of panic, thankfully, not anything catastrophic. Adora’s facial expressions fluctuate with the severity of situations. And this – furrowed brow, biting of her lower lip, slightly crazed eyes scream mild to moderate urgency.

“Okay, Catra’s not going to be looking for me for a while, so I can finally ask you.” Adora’s fingers dig in, and Glimmer realises she has to calm Adora down first.

“Adora, what’s this about?” Glimmer places a hand on Adora’s wrist, but Adora’s hands hold her tight. Glimmer is sure Adora will ask her something weird like, ‘How are babies really made?’, ‘is asking for consent for every single thing okay?’, ‘is our friendship still going to remain even though Catra and I are together and I know she almost killed you multiple times?’

“Glimmer, I don’t know how to put it.” Adora’s squeeze tightens, and Glimmer winces. “Oops, sorry, just – how do I…”

Glimmer exhales in relief as the pressure releases. She rolls her shoulders back, hearing a satisfying pop. “Adora, is this about Catra?” An affirmative nod. “Is this… about sex?”

“What? No, I know-” Adora clears her throat. “It’s a date. Netossa told me to take Catra out on a date.” She clasps her hands, almost in a praying manner as she brought them to her lips. “And I don’t know what to do!” She begins moving her hands in a way that mimics listing an invisible box in front of her.

“Whoa, Adora, you’re nervous, I get it. If you’re looking for places to go, the beach – hmmm, perhaps not with Catra’s aversion to water.” Glimmer taps her chin. “Ah, maybe a relaxing tour around Plumeria. There are parties being thrown every now and then, and I’m sure Perfuma would be more than happy to create a romantic spot for you two.”

“No, Glimmer, it’s… it’s far more basic. Well, the problem with the date is… well.”

Glimmer notices the way Adora seems to tiptoe around the word. “Oh, Adora. Have you… been on a date before?”

“Hah. You’ve seen the Fright Zone.” Adora snorts. “I don’t even know what a date is.” She looks proud of herself, as though it was an achievement.

Glimmer chokes, and sputters, thumping her chest. “You what?!” She couldn’t believe it! Twenty years and this woman in front of her had proven herself both as Adora and She-ra, had been a key figure in a rebellion against a dictatorship, had defeated an evil cult leader who wanted to destroy the whole universe, but had no idea what a date is..

“Oh, Adora, you poor thing.” Glimmer frowns. “Okay, I’ll break it down for you. A date is when you spend some quality time with your partner and just have fun with each other. You get to know each other through different activities too. This is your first date with Catra, am I right?”

Adora nods, and Glimmer continues, “then here are some cliché, but popular dates. Dinner, movies, or a play, going to the museum, painting together, go on a walk or hike together.” Glimmer takes a deep breath, hoping that Adora will not squeeze all those activities together. “It’s usually a small combination of some of those activities. But say, you can add your personal touch to them. It doesn’t necessarily have to be those activities.”

“Roger. Can I bring Catra to a training zone and we spar? We had fun doing that in the Fright Zone.” Adora asks, and Glimmer closes her eyes, rubbing her temples.

“It is about letting loose and having fun, but I really don’t want to see you two fighting on your first date. I’m also not sure you’d want to bring up the Fright Zone on your very first date. What do you think Catra would enjoy?”

“Maybe the movies?” Adora muses. There wasn’t much entertainment in the Fright Zone, and movies are a fairly new Etherian entertainment. It was genius, making use of holograms and communication pads to capture performances. Scorpia had told her that Catra had spent so much of her time on her communication pad and tracker devices, watching the screens. Perhaps Catra will like that.

“Excellent. See, you’ve gotten an idea pretty fast.” Glimmer nods approvingly, and watches in semi-horror as Adora whips out a notepad.

“Right. Hang on, so, movies, a museum, meal, a tour around Plumeria-” Adora starts scribbling on it. “-that gives us about 30 minutes for each activity.”

Glimmer holds back the urge to snatch the notepad away, settling on clapping her hands together instead. “Adora, planning is good, but this isn’t a mission.”

“It has to be perfect!” Adora insists, flipping to the next page. “I don’t want to mess this up.”

“Adora, It’s alright even if you choose something and it turns out … falling short of your expectations. That’s how Spinerella and Netossa got together. Sometimes, what seems like a wrong decision or bad experience might be even more special.” Glimmer tries to convince her friend, who stops scrawling. “Furthermore, don’t you think that rushing these activities, even as fast-paced as Catra is, could possibly add on to your stress?”

Adora thinks for a moment, her hands moving aside to separate the notepad and pencil. “I guess you make a point.”

“You know, Bow managed to create an online archive of Etherian attractions.” Glimmer supplements. “I know it’s kinda your thing to plan, so that might help more than me.”

“Alright, I should try that. Thank you so much, Glimmer. But dates just sound like excursions. What’s the big deal?”

“It’s just Catra and you. You can choose to make it special, more intimate. Oh, I know! Flowers!”

“Flowers?” Adora tilts her head to the side. “It’s no celebration. Are flowers appropriate for dates?”

Glimmer reminisces about all her dates with Bow. “Absolutely. I love lilacs, and Bow got them for me on our first proper date. I was so happy I actually gave him a kiss on the cheek just because of that.”

Adora gets excited at the thought of that. Catra being so happy she kisses Adora? A win-win situation. “Got it. Attractions, meal, plant, kiss. Thanks, Glimmer!” Adora opens the door, and Glimmer is sure she’ll have to replace her door soon enough. Wait a minute…

“Plant? No, Adora, flowers!” Glimmer calls out at nothing. “Oh no.” She pinches her nosebridge, and hopes Adora has the common sense not to gift Catra something ridiculous like a tree.

* * *

Adora looks over herself in the mirror. Glimmer had been busy, so she had called upon the next person she knew – Scorpia. Adora still remembers Scorpia’s outfit during the previous Princess Prom, and her intuition was spot on. She’s wearing what Scorpia had referred to as a halter neck jumpsuit, one that shows off her toned shoulders and back. Catra did compliment her arms on multiple occasions. The pants are cut off slightly above her ankles, and skirt upwards, narrowing at her waist. 

“Oh, I gotta go.” Adora notes the time and considers tying her hair up in her usual ponytail.

_“Loosen up, Adora.”_

She decides to leave it as it is, long and trailing down to her upper back. She leaves her room and walks across to Catra’s room, which has been finally used for the first time in months. Glimmer had promised a larger room for the both of them, but it was still under construction. Adora raps on the door – three sharp knocks, and a husky voice replies.

“Come in.”

Adora gulps, and pushes the door open. It’s a uncertain movement, a total 180 from wrecking Glimmer’s door. “I’m here to pick you up for our date.”

“Cool.” Catra springs forth, bursting out from the ajar door. “Wow, you look… nice.” She looks up and down, and up again, her gaze lingering on Adora’s shoulders and exposed collarbones.

Adora bites her tongue trying to reply. She’s entranced by Catra’s outfit. She’s so used to seeing Catra in her modified Horde uniform, as well as some clothes Catra had stolen from her. But casual clothing? A loose shirt, sleeves rolled up to half their length, hip-hugging ripped jeans, and a denim jacket that looks suspiciously like a present from Netossa. Her hair, having grown out a bit, is tied in a short ponytail, and it looks like she spent some effort to brush her hair.

“You good too.” Adora stumbles over her words. “I mean, you look wow. You look amazing.”

“You too.” Catra grins, and they stand there, in the middle of the hallway, right outside Catra’s room for a moment.

“Hey! Don’t you two have a date?” Entrapta swings down from the ceiling, and Catra jumps towards Adora, letting out a little yell. “Glimmer asked me to make sure you guys get going, so get going.” She looks at the two women, and gives them a thumbs up, her hair following the gesture. “Unique looks! I love it!”

“Yeah, we should get going.” Adora places her palm on Catra’s lower back, and Catra’s tail flicks around. “Thanks for the reminder, Entrapta.”

“No problem, friend!” Entrapta resumes doing whatever she was, and even Catra can’t help but be thankful for her interruption. More than anything, she’s aware of the heat on her back, and she smiles as her lovely date guides her to their first location.

* * *

“I’m sure Sparkles could have teleported us here. But a walk is nice too.” Catra walks beside Adora, holding her hand and making it’s visible enough for onlookers to know better than to bother them. “So, what’s first?”

“Oh, we’re going to catch a movie.” Adora bites her lip as she assesses Catra’s reaction.

“A movie? Cool. I’ve spent so much time watching drone footage, so a change of pace is good.” Catra smiles again, and Adora is sure her heart skipped ten times in that single second. “Thank for planning this.”

“Anytime. I mean, pssh, it wasn’t a big deal.” It was a lie. Adora had stayed up for two days and two nights on one of Bow’s spare computers. Thankfully, she had managed to rest enough for today.

“Don’t ruin it.” Catra teases, and squeezes Adora’s hands.

* * *

While a movie was a nice idea – why, Perfuma had told Catra that movies were a fantastic time to just cozy up, lean into each other and watch the lives of others play out on a screen, Catra was convinced that there was absolutely no right time to cuddle in the middle of a Kid’s Musical.

“I’m so sorry!” Adora whispers. It’s barely heard over the 200-strong audience, children and their family alike singing along to a song about a half-alien boy and his friends.

“Don’t be.” Catra places her hand on Adora’s, rubbing the knuckles with her thumb. “I think it’s really sweet that you tried. I’m curious though, what made you choose this?”

Adora doesn’t want to reveal that her mind was on Catra and the stars so she had booked tickets in a half-awake state just because there was the word “Universe” in the movie title.

“I thought it was cool.” Adora watches the protagonist raise his hand, a pink shield materialising.

“Eh, I think you’re cooler.” Catra mumbles, and an idea strikes her. She bends over, tucking Adora’s hair behind her ear as she whispers, “Follow me.” She stands up, crouching down before a disgruntled child can yell at her.

“Catra?” Adora’s right ear burns as leaves her seat, keeping her profile low as she inches behind her girlfriend. They leave by the entrance, unquestioned by the staff. Once they step out into the corridor, Catra stretches.

“Alright, we’re going to hop around the different theaters.” Catra flashes Adora a grin, one full of innocent mischief, and Adora chuckles.

“That’s super bad.”

Catra sticks out her tongue, and extends her hand. “You coming?”

Adora takes it.

* * *

They get into their first room, no problem – the staff manning the entrance is so starstruck they just stand there, their jaw dropping. Catra walks past them with little concern, but Adora nods apologetically.

They watch for a few minutes, of what seems to be a rebellion against fire elemental beings. This is fairly rare, since only princesses have the abilities to manipulate the elements. However, they suspend their disbelief, and watch on as other characters manage to erect walls from solid ground.

“This is pretty cool.” Catra mumbles as they hunch over the last row of seats. Adora nods, and shuffles closer to Catra.

A man on screen his arms in what the Catra and Adora recognise to be a form of martial arts. However, instead of attacking the enemy, he propels a boulder at the fire soldiers, and Catra loses it.

“What? This is totally bullshit! They should have just catapulted those fire people with the stone wall!”

She’s not soft, and Adora pulls her into a squat, well out of sight as the other movie-goers turn around, searching for the source of the commotion.

“Hey, that’s kinda right! I would have done that!” “No, you’re wrong! And they’re called fire benders!” “Hey!”

Enough chaos caused, they slip out, Adora thanking the staff before they sneak into theater number 3.

It’s a musical about what Catra calls “bald, horrifying Magicats”, and she leaves, offended. Adora regrets staying long enough to see human faces pasted on insects. She’s sure she’ll have nightmares.

* * *

It’s towards the end of their theatre hopping that they get busted. It’s one of the Horde clones as the guard, and he refuses to let them in without proof of their tickets.

“I am sorry but it is against protocol to let you in.”

“Oh you’re so insufferable!” Catra growls, and remembers that Perfuma specifically told her not to hit anything. “Well, I guess we’ll be leaving.” She taps Adora’s hand twice, and Adora looks at her, shocked.

“Yes. That would be appreciated.”

“Not!” Catra yells as she pushes past the clone, who is so startled he falls back. Catra laughs as she pulls Adora behind her. With the clone and other staff hot on their heels, they head in a straight line for the exit, their feet moving in sync. Adora catches a glimpse of a kiss shared between a pink character clad in red armour and a grey-skinned one. Perhaps on their next date, she’ll get tickets for this show.

* * *

Catra wasn’t expecting anything for dinner. She wasn’t expecting her nerves to calm down enough for her to even be hungry. But all that running around had certainly stirred up her appetite. For physical food, she tells herself.

Their hands are still intertwined, and Catra can feel Adora’s sweat. Or maybe it’s hers as well.

“I have a place I want to bring you before we go for dinner.” Adora says, and they wind up at a curious store that reminds them of Madame Razz. It’s a quaint looking shop, resembling a cottage. A bell tinkles as they walk in, and the fragrance of flowers hits them immediately.

The shop is flushed with multiple carts and pots, flowers congregating in clouds of purple, pink, red, blue, and white. A few cacti imported from the Crimson Waste thrive in their own happy little corner. Adora steps forward, hesitantly, and the storekeeper babbles out a greeting.

Catra watches curiously, but her attention soon drifts to the various flowers. Perfuma had been teaching her about the various flora around Etheria and Plumeria. Catra already knows her favourite plants, their symbolism, and how to keep them alive. She browses the selection, wondering which flower would look great on Adora’s head.

“Yes, I’m here to pick up the Love plant.” Catra hears Adora say, and wonders what Adora had purchased. A classic rose? A lily that holds sapphic connotations? The camellia, representing love and affection? Catra muses. Surely Adora had the sense to get a flower, but the phrasing ‘plant’ was concerning. What if it was coriander? Does Adora even know the language of flowers? Lost in her thoughts, she barely registers Adora creeping up on her.

“Catra.” Adora says, and Catra shoots straight up. Adora giggles at her reaction, and cradles the pot behind her. It isn’t what she had… visualised, but she trusts Glimmer’s advice. A plant, right?

“Hey, Adora.” Catra gathers her wits, and prepares herself. “I’m totally cool if it’s coriander.”

“Coriander?” Adora wonders if she should have gotten that instead. They step outside, and Adora presents the potted plant. “It’s not coriander, but I got you a plant.”

Catra is torn between laughing and crying, and lets out a gurgle instead. It’s a young plant, but is undeniably a carnivorous plant. Each young plant extends into a clamp-like shape. Some buds are closed, and some are open, like shells. However, shells do not have long, intimidating teeth-like needles protruding from the ends.

“It’s a Venus plant.” Adora says, and Catra struggles to maintain her facial expression. “I found out that Venus was the name of a goddess of love. I found it fitting.”

They watch as a fly hovers close to the plant. Too close, in fact, as it sits in the middle of an open leaf. The trap slaps shut, and Adora lets out a gasp.

“Oh wow, looooook, it… snaps! Just like you!”

Catra lets out a peal of laughter, and Adora no longer feels so horrible. “Oh, Adora, I love it. I love you.” Catra confesses while clutching her stomach, and Adora thanks the murderous plant.

* * *

Dinner is much more relaxed; some former Horde soldiers had discovered the wonders of tasty food, and dived into the culinary arts, bringing an eclectic fusion of food from all over Etheria. It’s well received, and Adora had to reach out to Rogelio, who secured them a private table.

When it comes to food, Catra trusts Adora enough to order for both of them. Their orders taken, they relax and chat while waiting. The Venus Flytrap sits on the table, catching the inquisitive eyes of a few diners.

“So, this is our first date.” Adora starts. The lighting in this establishment seems to surround Catra with a glow, and Adora can’t help but stare.

“It is. Do I have something on my face?” Catra asks, and Adora shakes her head.

“Oh no, you’re just – you look really good.” Adora breathes out, and reaches across the table, where Catra receives her hand tenderly.

“You’re such a dork.” Catra lifts Adora’s hand to kiss it. “You look stunning as well.” Oh, if only Adora caught her gushing over her exposed back. Those muscles, those shoulders – Catra took a sip of water to cool herself.

“I like this. A date.” Adora bluntly states, and Catra agrees. It’s different in Bright Moon, where they are constantly together, but not in such a manner. It started off awkward, perhaps because they were approaching it with a more formal attitude. But they soon found comfort in each other’s presence, and lapsed back into their normal patterns of behaviour.

For Catra, it had been very educational – movies were probably her thing, but they needed to be the right kind of content. She also found out how clueless Adora was with plants, which was extremely cute. That, and -

“You put in a lot of effort for this date.” Catra plays with Adora’s fingers, stroking them from the base of the knuckles to the fingertips. Adora shivers. “You really should be rewarded.” Catra’s voice drops, and Adora nearly whines.

“Ladies, your appetizers.” The waiter sweeps in, and Catra stops teasing Adora. Alone again, Catra takes a small bite, while Adora stuffs three bite-sized pieces in her mouth.

“Hey, this is pretty good.” Catra takes another bite, more eagerly this time round. “And here I was, worried that you would be ordering premium gray ration bars instead.”

Adora looks aghast. “I would never! I can’t believe I thought they were good.” She returns to demolishing her dish, and Catra smiles, preparing a napkin to wipe Adora’s messy mouth.

It’s a good date, indeed.

* * *

The last stop is a museum. Adora chose it out partially of convenience – it was situated near the restaurant and the flower shop, and is starting to regret her choices for the day.

Plant in hand, Catra steps forward, peering at the exhibits. “Hey Adora, how did this museum even survive?”

It’s really bad, unmistakably so. Adora also realises she mixed up the rating system on the museum’s listing. The Etherian Museumm of First Ones Artifacts looked like a parody of George and Lance’s collection. In fact, the misspelled name should have tipped Adora off. It’s unmanned, but clean, which is unexpected.

“Adora! This is first’s one’s writing! What does it say?” Catra points at the display labelled ‘ _A message of triumph_ ’

Adora makes sure it isn’t a tool encapsulating a security bot. It’s a slate, preserved over the years, and the reading is fairly simple.

“Pfft. It reads ‘this toilet is under maintenance, we apologise for any inconvenience.’ A true message of…triumph.” Adora laughs, snorting, and Catra giggles.

The bulk of the exhibits are fragments of First One’s technology, crudely glued pottery, and mislabelled items. Catra finds a monstrosity – a jumble of very obvious children’s dolls taken apart and stitched together, colours clashing, to form ‘THE THREAT’.

“Look, the First Ones really faced a threat.” Catra gasps dramatically setting the plant alongside the display, and Adora chuckles. “The threat of having their culture royally screwed over!”

Adora laughs again, and Catra takes in this moment – dim lights, surrounded by shitty displays, and draws closer to Adora. Adora stops laughing, and Catra leaps at the opportunity, pressing their lips together in a brief peck. She leans back, licking her lips, but Adora’s hands hold her waist.

“Again?” Adora asks, waiting, and Catra leans in, and it starts out soft and tender, but Catra presses herself flush against Adora’s chest. Adora moves her right hand up to cradle the back of Catra’s head, and feels Catra’s hands dipping low to her butt. She gasps, and Catra slides her tongue in swiftly. Adora moans, and realises that her jumpsuit is a single outfit, and shimmying out of it could be either very fun or uncomfortable. They move apart to breathe, and Catra bites Adora’s lower lip, dragging her fangs down slowly, before releasing it.

“Wow. That was. Wow.” Adora catches her breath, and realises that Catra’s ponytail has been released from her confines. She runs her hands through Catra’s hair, lightly scratching her scalp. The purr Catra releases is far too much of a whine to convey simple content. There’s an urgent neediness, and Catra tugs at the straps of Adora’s jumpsuit.

“Here? Catra, I.” Adora licks her lips, and wonders about the consequences of actually having sex in the lowest rated museum that as Catra put it, royally screwed over the First One’s culture. She doesn’t have to think long, because a strong beam of light hits them.

“Hey! We’re closed!”

“Oh shit.” Adora lets go of Catra, who growls at the intrusion. Catra grabs her plant, contemplating to march right up to the guard and let him know what an absolute disgrace the Etherian Museumm of First Ones Artifacts truly is. But that won’t change anything much. She decides to bring the whole squad, plus the princesses next time.

“Yeah, yeah, we’re leaving!” Catra shouts, and finds Adora’s hands again. They leave in silence, full of tension and mildly annoyed at the interruptions. Once outside, they find most of the shops closed, the lights off.

“Well, not the museum experience I was expecting.” Adora comments, trying to comb her hair with her fingers. Catra does the same – her hair is a lot more mussed up.

“Well, it was fun.” Catra says, and in a quieter voice, adds on, “it’s always fun with you, Adora.”

“Is it because you like me?” Adora asks teasingly, and Catra rolls her eyes.

“No. I love you.” She replies, and the tables are turned, Adora now flustered and stuttering.

“Do you really like the plant?” Adora asks, and Catra shrugs.

“It’s unique. I’ll take care of it because you gave it to me.” Catra rotates the pot. “I’m going to name you Adora Junior.” Adora squeaks in protest, and Catra grins. “I’ll name it Threat. It’ll be a great reminder of our first date.”

Catra realises the temperature has dropped, the chilliness of the night setting in. Adora shivers, and Catra unties the denim jacket around her waist. “Hup.” She flips the jacket around Adora’s bare shoulders and back, and pats it. It’s warmed from hugging onto Catra, and Adora gratefully wraps it around herself. The floral pattern etched on the inside of the jacket reminds Adora of something. What is it?

“Flowers!” Adora exclaims. “Not plants!” She looks around wildly, and spot the flower shop from before. The lights are still on, but not for long. “Stay here, Catra.”

Catra waits, enjoying the view as Adora runs to the shop, nearly crashing into the door. She looks on fondly as Adora re-emerges from the shop, jogging over to her. “I stayed.” Adora’s hand moves towards her head, and Catra wonders if Adora is about to pat her like she does to Melog.

Adora doesn’t do that. Instead, what Catra feels instead of a palm tousling her hair, is a fairy-light sensation of something tucked in her locks. She restrains herself from dislodging it, opting to check it out only when they are home.

“I hope it’s not a Venus Flytrap.”

“It’s not! I actually asked what it means!” Adora huffs, glad that the storekeeper was nice enough to educate her, and give her a single flower for free. It called out to her, and she hopes Catra likes it.

* * *

Of course Catra does. When they return, her curiosity explodes, and Catra dashes towards the mirror. Sitting atop her head is a single flower. It’s pale towards the center, but pink frames the edges of its petals. Dark pink speckles the paler parts. Catra knows this. She knows what it symbolises, and she turns towards Adora, tears in her eyes.

“It’s for you.” Adora says, and Catra buries her face in Adora’s chest, the flower floating off. Adora catches it as Catra mumbles its name.

“Alstroemeria.”

**Author's Note:**

> I figured Adora and Catra wouldn't really know about dating - they don't see a need for that, and the fright zone would not have endorsed dates. Adora would also be great at following instructions, but yeah, what is context.
> 
>  **The language of Flowers:**  
>  **Alstroemeria**  
>  Support – Alstroemeria flower is a symbol of support, which means this is a perfect gift for someone who is going through some rough moments in life. If this person needs your love and support to go through some difficulties, this is the flower you want to gift to that person if you want to make him or her feel better.
> 
> Devotion – Another meaning behind the Alstroemeria flower is devotion. This flower can be a perfect gift to anyone you love and find to be an important part of your life.
> 
> Following your dreams – If you want to give someone support when this person is starting a new chapter of their life, this is the perfect flower to send exactly this message.
> 
> Survival – Alstroemeria flower is also a symbol of surviving and overcoming difficulties in life. Alstroemeria reminds us to always be strong and to overcome every obstacle with our head up high and without fear of the future.
> 
> **Coriander**  
>  Lust. That's it. 


End file.
